


黑猫真是种奇怪的生物

by signorina_y



Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [10]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 番外三黑猫与山猫的兼容性
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838254
Kudos: 3





	黑猫真是种奇怪的生物

虽然总是被称作“山猫”，但亚修本人对猫这种生物，一向保持着客气的距离。不讨厌，不靠近。  
非要说出原因的话，或许是因为，他们太过相似了。  
42街是流浪少年的天堂，也是流浪猫狗的天堂。街角的垃圾桶边，永远不乏成群结队的流浪猫。毛发脏乱，瘦小但有力，眼神凌厉，一举一动都充满警惕。  
即使是流浪猫也有领地意识，观察久了就能发现，每一个垃圾桶旁常常会盘踞一群固定的猫，正如同他们这群流浪少年，势力划分明确，领地意识极强。  
许多次亚修从巷子里路过，看见猫猫狗狗打得不可开交。  
尽管体型不占优势，但猫的敏捷、柔韧、灵活远胜过犬类。食不果腹，长期与危险相伴的生活让它们对生存更有一种格外的执着，一招一式狠戾无比，毫不留情，大有一种“打不赢就同归于尽”的势头，偶尔叫亚修看了都直摇头。  
为了活下去——仅仅只是为了活下去。  
转角的垃圾桶换了一批又一批主人，多数毛色斑驳，脏得看不清面目，也常常有瘸脚的，或者耳朵缺了一块的。亚修还记得拐角处有一只缺了半边耳朵的花猫，目光锋利，身形精瘦，面上有一道长长的伤口，让它的尖脸看起来甚至有几分狰狞。  
它很凶，对人对猫对狗，对什么都凶。伤痕仿佛成为它实力的象征，亚修常看见它在墙沿上漫步，居高临下监视着自己的地盘，对每一个试图靠近的生物亮出爪牙。  
它无疑是这一个街角的猫中之王。  
即使是42街，也不缺乏爱心泛滥的动物保护人士。或许因为太寂寞了，又或许因为在这些被遗弃的小生物身上看见了自己影子，一些少年少女时常在街角放置食物，多数是残羹剩饭。反正流浪猫什么都能吃，吃什么都能活。  
有一些猫，尤其是十分幼小的猫咪，还没有强大到足以从老油条们的口中抢夺食物，于是便学会了守在街角，等待好心的人类如天使般降临，驱赶虎视眈眈的成年猫，守护年幼的孩子们平安吃完一顿饭。  
然而在42街的地盘上，只有实力才是唯一的通行证。这种依靠人类爱心苟活的行为，在旁的猫看来，无异于耍赖作弊，不可饶恕。因此头一天还在街角讨饭幼猫，第二天尸体被撕咬得面目全非扔在路上，也不是没发生过。  
人类的庇佑和爱心，终归只是一时的。  
但那只花猫，亚修既不曾见过它觊觎人类的施舍，也不曾见过它追打年幼的小猫，仿佛对嗟来之食和恃强临弱均不屑一顾。  
倒是只很有骨气的猫王。  
只是在猫的世界里，也没有永远的王者。如同42街永远暗流涌动，反复经历着世代交替，流浪猫的地盘上也隔三差五就上演一出全武行。新的王者诞生，被赶下宝座的失败者灰头土脸离开，寻找新的容身之所。  
那只猫离开得无声无息，亚修后来再也不曾见过。

与朝不保夕的流浪猫比起来，亚修打心底觉得Kuro的生活简直宛如在天堂。  
除了物质上的优越，英二对Kuro的特别关照让亚修最为嫉妒。这个家伙，在分走了他的椅子，分走了他的水杯，分走了他的枕头之后，还分走了他的英二！  
小黑猫的特殊待遇，从一天的早晨开始。  
“起床啦，早饭已经做好啰！”英二的“爱心闹钟”服务在这一天早上准点响起，然而亚修却怎么也提不起劲头离开温暖的被窝。他刚交了毕业论文，恨不得能在被子里舒舒服服窝上一整天，任谁也不能剥夺他赖床的权利。  
“不要。”他闷闷地表示反对。  
“真的不起来？”  
被子卷摇了一下，似乎是拒绝的意思。  
于是英二不再催促，看起来打算放弃了。随后亚修便感到枕头一轻——英二没再叫他，却把枕边的小黑猫抱走了。  
“乖乖，起床啦，我们吃饭去好不好？今天我煮了虾仁哦！”他听见英二哄诱的声音里带着说不出的宠溺。  
虾仁？  
虾仁！  
他的虾仁沙拉！  
亚修如遭雷击，猛地掀开被子跳起来，只来得及捕捉到一人一猫的背影消失在卧室门口。  
Kuro在英二肩头露出两个尖尖的耳朵，冲他眨了眨眼。  
这家伙！  
休息日什么都没法让山猫起床——但是妒火可以。顶着鸡窝头怒气冲冲闯进客厅，果不其然看见一派刺眼的温馨场面：  
巴迪在餐桌下大嚼狗粮，而Kuro则蹲在餐桌上，英二正在把虾仁一个个掰碎了喂给他，满满的耐心和关爱。  
很好，很刺眼。  
看见他下来，英二指了指自己对面的座位。  
“你的沙拉在那里。”  
憋着一口气，亚修满面狐疑地走上前，先是探头观察了一下，发现他的沙拉里也有虾仁，于是更加狐疑的目光投向了对面正从英二掌心叼走虾仁的小黑猫。  
蹙起眉头一言难尽的表情像极了一觉醒来发现自家山头被抢了的山猫。  
“这个虾，是一锅煮的？”他闷声问到。  
英二“啊”了一声，起初没明白这家伙究竟想说什么，看了看眼前的小猫，又看了看对面的大猫，忽然福至心灵，顿时恍然大悟。但是他的坏心思又冒出来了，于是勉强忍住一声笑，故作正经地说道：  
“嗯，是给他煮的，顺便煮了你的那份。”  
果然，大猫吃醋的模样简直不能更有趣了。  
英二艰难地憋着笑，看着亚修“咕咚咕咚”一口气灌下大半杯牛奶，然后气鼓鼓地抓起叉子——却怎么都下不去手，仿佛在跟什么东西艰难斗争似的。  
无奈摇摇头，英二抽了张纸巾擦干净手，走过去搭着亚修的肩膀，弯下腰，在他额角印下一个吻。  
“早安。早餐是专门给你做，只是挑了一点虾仁出来给Kuro尝尝。”  
大猫的面色这才稍稍缓和，只是光这样的解释还不够。他勾着英二的衣领，拽得他弯下腰来，讨要了一个实实在在的早安吻。  
英二尝到了牛奶的味道，甜丝丝的。

虽然交了论文，手头的工作仍然不少。既然起床了，就没有再躺回去的道理。亚修吃过早饭就摸进书房，熟练地打开电脑看股票。  
这几年他在股市颇有斩获，毕业论文的研究方向也是量化交易，算得上理论结合实践的典型。  
或许因为在很年轻的时候就已经拥有过大量的财富，因此能够以十分平和的心态看待账面上不断增长的数字。在物质生活方面，英二也没什么高消费的需求，于是亚修盘算着，是否能为老詹姆斯做点什么，比如把他那个颇有些年头的小酒馆装修一下。  
不过这就超出他的知识范围了。当初在纽约购买的是高档精装公寓，现在波士顿的这栋房子则是他们选中的二手房，英二觉得满意，亚修也就懒得费工夫折腾，反正地下街的老鼠窝他也住了好些年。  
调整好参数，将分析程序放在一边自动跑，他随手输入了“酒馆装修”之类的关键字进行检索，仔仔细细地浏览相关信息。  
猫的行动来去无声，Kuro是什么时候悄悄走进房间的，亚修完全没有察觉。  
直到旁边忽然伸来一只毛爪子，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拍了一把键盘——  
半边屏幕上正在自动演算的程序界面就这样瞬间消失了。  
……  
亚修目瞪口呆地盯着显示屏，还没从程序被关掉的震惊中回过神来，毛爪子又“啪啪啪”连拍了几把键盘，似乎觉得这样非常有意思，黑猫干脆整个儿踩到了键盘上，惬意地趴了下来。  
在没有被黑猫的身躯完全挡住的屏幕上，亚修看见了一串还在飞速生长的乱码。  
乒乒乓乓的动静将客厅里的英二都吵上了楼，他从门外探头进来，发现书本和水杯全被打翻在地，亚修一只脚已经踩到了书架第二层，看那胳膊腿伸展的架势，大有跃跃欲试还准备继续往上爬的样子。  
“呃……”英二一时语塞，不知该如何形容眼前的场面。  
“你在……攀岩？”  
书房的书架虽然是直接贴着墙打造的，不必担心会倒下来，但是书房这么个地方，实在不适合开展此类极限运动。  
亚修不回答，只是仰头望向书柜顶层。那里的书没有摆满，书本的空隙间蹲着一只小黑猫，耀武扬威似的冲他“喵”了一声。  
“我要把他抓下来炖汤。”亚修咬牙切齿地说。

中午的伙食并没有炖猫汤。英二做的是炸肉饼、肥牛盖饭和味增汤。猫科动物属于肉食动物，所以肉类当然是顿顿少不了的。  
从前屋里只有巴迪一个的时候，做饭还没有变成这么困难的一件事，自从Kuro来了之后，英二的厨房就变成了名副其实的混乱战场。  
一到了做饭时间，猫猫狗狗都围着他打转。巴迪扒着流理台，Kuro则更过分地跳到台面上，对台子上的每一件物品都充满好奇。  
新鲜的蔬菜，切好的肉片，搅拌好的酱汁，还有没敲开的鸡蛋，通通没能逃过黑猫探究的小爪子。而受到Kuro影响的巴迪，也开始围在英二脚边绕来绕去，被不小心踩到了尾巴也不肯离开。  
于是在做饭之前，英二又多了一项准备工作：把这两个一刻也停不下来的捣蛋鬼栓起来。  
但偶尔也有忘记的时候，不管怎么说，他愿意给这些毛孩子多一点的自由，而不是将他们可怜巴巴地栓在一边，被缚住手脚的滋味总归是不好受的。  
但一旦给的自由过了火……  
Kuro的毛脑袋从手边冒出来的瞬间，英二心中立时警铃大作。  
或许是看多了英二在灶台上为他们煮鸡胸肉的场景，在猫咪的小脑袋里，已经自动把“灶台”和“肉”关联到了一起。起初他只是在英二煮肉的时候才会跑过去，后来发展到英二一点火就会凑上前，最后变成了英二只要向着灶台边移动，就会立刻跟着他的脚步跳上流理台，带着十二分的期待，热切地注视着英二的每一个动作。  
实际上，最初英二并没打算给猫喂鸡胸肉，但是架不住这家伙居然跟巴迪抢肉吃，看得英二震惊不已。从那时起，英二煮鸡胸肉也会多煮上他的那一份。  
但英二怎么也没想到事情会发展成今天这样：巴迪扒在灶台边，自己稍一转身就会撞到他，Kuro则紧紧贴在他手边，试图从各个角度将头伸过来，吓得英二每下一刀都小心翼翼，生怕伤到这个毫无危险意识的家伙。  
两个毛孩子左右夹击，让他每一个动作都蹑手蹑脚，一边要留心别踩到大狗，一边还要提防着小猫东边啃西边摸。  
看到亚修从楼梯上走下来，他惊喜的表情简直像看到了天降救兵。  
他朝亚修大声呼救：“快帮我把这两个家伙弄开！”  
亚修脚步一顿，转了个方向，大步走过来，一手一个，轻松地拉开了两个捣蛋鬼。  
Kuro在他手中使劲扭动，像个不住扑腾的万圣节小玩具，一身毛滑不溜丢的，软得像没骨头，不住发出“喵喵”的抗议声，亚修却始终牢牢地提着他，不为所动。  
巴迪则好对付多了，只要他摆出严肃的表情示意对方坐下来，就足够让大狗充分领会人类的意图。  
“你就是对他们太放纵了。”亚修如实评价英二的“育儿政策”。  
英二对猫猫狗狗一向心软，他自知理亏，不为自己辩解。好在危机终于解除了，他长舒了口气，终于可以将锅里的肉饼翻面——还好没炸糊。  
没想到下一秒大猫就贴了上来，脑袋越过英二的肩膀，视线牢牢地捕捉到了平底锅里正散发出浓郁香气的食物。  
“肉饼？”  
他一边说着，一边从旁边摸过一把叉子，毫不客气地戳到锅里抠下一块肉，在英二震惊的目光中举起来就要往嘴里送。  
英二顿时大惊失色。  
倒不是不许他偷吃，只是前一秒还在锅里煎得滚烫的食物，下一秒就要送入口，怎么想都太危险了。他慌忙地去拦住那只手，焦急地提醒：  
“小心烫！”  
叉子在亚修嘴边及时刹车，翡翠般美丽的眼珠，从肉块上缓缓移动到英二脸上，慢慢地渗出了几分戏谑，似笑非笑。  
英二怔愣地注视着他的表情，忽然顿悟——  
这家伙，根本就只是想看他关心则乱的模样！  
宽大的客厅里响起英二中气十足的命令。  
“你们——全都给我一边呆着去！”  
他指的是屋里所有的猫猫狗狗。

有了猫之后，家里的任何一个角落都能发现猫毛，就变成了一件理所当然的事情。  
虽然拉布拉多在换季的时候掉毛量也会增加，不过跟猫的毛量比起来，情况还是好多了。为此英二非常豪迈地买了一整箱滚轮纸，开始养成每天拿滚轮粘一遍床单的习惯，衣服扔进洗衣机之前也要惯例检查一下是否有未除干净的动物毛发。  
亚修虽然不会对动物毛过敏，但是极为纤细的猫毛粘在皮肤上，尤其是脸上，一来很难发现，二来很痒。  
非常痒。  
所以对于英二撸猫居然撸到用脸埋猫肚子的行为，亚修表示绝不赞同。  
据说猫的性别歧视非常严重，异性相斥。Kuro作为一只公猫，对英二却一向非常亲昵，或许由于英二是救命恩人的缘故。每次英二逗猫，他都会乖乖地躺平，露出毛肚皮任由英二抚摸，鼻子里还发出“呼噜呼噜”的泡泡声，明显是被摸得舒服极了。  
肚子是猫咪全身上下最柔软的地方，毛茸茸软乎乎的手感让人爱不释手，英二非常着迷地又揉又搓，完全没注意到身边的亚修越来越诧异的表情。  
亚修的眼睛越瞪越大，眼睁睁看着英二低头，将脸埋进了小猫肚子里——还深深吸了一口气。  
他听见自己石化、心碎的声音，连手里的报纸掉到地上都浑然不觉。  
居然、居然喜欢到这个地步吗？  
“为什么我没有这种待遇？！”  
英二哭笑不得，  
“你也是小猫咪吗？”  
“……”  
山猫气鼓鼓地不说话。  
虽然体型大了一些，但总归都是猫科动物没错，大小不是问题，区别待遇才是。山猫有话要说。  
看出了大猫的不满，英二举起小猫在他面前晃了晃。  
“要不要试试？”  
“不要。”亚修冷淡地别过头。  
“很舒服的哦，真的不要？”  
大猫无动于衷  
“真的？”  
“……好吧。”亚修认命地接过猫，尝试着释放出最大的善意去接近这个情敌。  
两张脸越来越近，亚修不自觉地绷紧了神经。  
虽然不知道面对着一只小猫咪究竟在紧张些什么，但他仍然没来由地提起了警惕。  
果不其然，下一秒，小黑猫抬起爪子，精准地按在了亚修的俊脸上。

在被踩了脸的大猫的强烈抗议下，Kuro这一晚没有睡在他们的卧室里。  
准确点说，是睡在亚修的枕头上。  
或许被遗弃的经历让动物缺乏安全感，Kuro变得相当黏人。自从不再躲在沙发地下，敢于出来见人后，常常寸步不离地跟着英二，连关灯睡觉了也不肯走，于是英二允许他在床头随便找个位置团成一团。  
原本亚修对此没什么意见。毕竟他们的床很大，一只小猫也占不了什么位置。  
但如果这只猫一定要睡在他的枕头上，事情就变得不太一样了。  
虽然亚修的枕头也很大，但是他从来不知道，一只猫睡觉居然也会磨牙、咂嘴、流口水。更别提半夜伸胳膊伸腿，猫脚板一脚蹬到他脸上。  
亚修发誓，这家伙绝对是故意的，绝对！  
这天把Kuro扔进猫窝的时候，他就感到非常解气，非常痛快，仿佛自己的家庭地位终于挣回来了一次。  
怎么着他从前也是个老大。  
关了灯，惬意地钻进被子里，英二像往常一样伸手抱上来。  
只是这一次，他还爬到了亚修肩膀上，将头埋进了亚修的颈窝里，十分亲昵地窝在那里蹭了又蹭。  
他们的头发都不算短，发丝蹭得亚修有点痒。呼吸的气流是温热的，除了酥痒之外，还勾出几分说不清的悸动。  
夜色温柔，英二的呼吸声抵在耳边，被异常安静的夜晚放大了。  
亚修隐隐约约有个猜想，但是不敢确认。他试探着揉了揉英二柔软的发心。  
“怎么了？”他问到。  
“你不是要吗，同等待遇。”  
原来如此，亚修顿时笑了，还真是不偏心啊。  
他的手指顺着英二的衣摆滑进去，状似随意却暧昧地摩挲着对方敏感的腰窝。  
“我要的还有更多。”他在英二耳边低声说到。

Kuro稍微长大一点后，英为他更换了正式的猫窝。  
非常漂亮的白色猫窝，像一颗大号的鹅卵石，内里有柔软的垫子，还挖出了一个大大的入口，广告画上的猫咪躺在里面，看着就无比惬意。原先的旧衣服英二挑了两件没被抓坏的挪到了新窝里，希望小家伙能明白这是自己的新房子。  
可惜Kuro好像不大认得房门。  
他依然喜欢满屋子乱窜，睡在书架上，睡在机箱上，睡在任何一个能钻进去的缝隙里，或者跑去挤占巴迪的狗窝。  
幸好巴迪性格温顺，完全不介意自己的窝里多出一个黑毛球。  
但亚修介意，非常介意，尤其是当他在自己的书房椅子上发现一个黑色的毛球，而对方并不打算给他让座。  
好几次亚修一开始还秉持着“以德服人”的态度，十分礼貌地站在椅子边，浑身散发出“麻烦你赶紧把我的座位让出来”的信号，然而小毛球完全接收不到。  
他只是懒洋洋地抬头看了他一眼，又懒洋洋地低下头，继续蜷成一个毛团，做自己的美梦去了。心安理得的姿态仿佛这里原本就应该是属于他的位置，睡在上面比睡在自己窝里还惬意。  
气得大猫七窍生烟。  
新买的猫窝就这样放在墙根边落灰，无人在意。  
亚修原本也不会专门去留意它，因为多数时候猫会呆在屋里任何地方——除了猫窝。所以对于猫窝里面根本没有猫这个事实，他已经非常习惯了，从旁边路过时也很少多加留意。  
这一天为什么会忽然多看了猫窝一眼，大概是因为，原本总是空洞洞的猫窝里面忽然多了两个发光体。  
准确点说，是忽然变得黑洞洞的猫窝里，悬浮着两个亮晶晶的圆球。  
黄色的，略大的圆球里，嵌套着一个直径稍小的黑色圆球，一动不动地悬浮在猫窝黑色的底色上。  
亚修吃了一惊，有些惊恐地盯着猫窝，两个圆球也十分有默契地朝向他。  
黑洞洞的猫窝这时仿佛变成了一个无底深渊，深不可测，没有尽头。  
他甚至琢磨着应该请天体物理系的同学来研究一下，说不定可以由此总结出新的黑洞理论。  
总而言之，那种效果十分诡异，莫名地让他想起了一句格言：  
当你凝视深渊……  
深渊冲你眨了眨眼，还对你“喵”了一声。

虽然被罚出了卧室，Kuro依旧不喜欢睡猫窝。第二天英二前脚开门，小家伙后脚就贴着门缝溜了进去。黑乎乎的小毛球有时候还挺惹眼，虽然脚步悄无声息，英二却一眼就瞄到了。  
小猫轻车熟路跳上床，在亚修脑袋边趴下来，尾巴一卷，很快就打起了满足的小呼噜。  
大概动物还是会对同类比较亲近吧。英二笑了笑，虚掩的卧室门特意留了一道缝。  
做好早饭再回来叫懒猫起床的时候，英二看到的就是这样一副的场景：  
大猫枕着半边枕头，睡得四仰八叉毫无形象，小猫则缩成一团毛球，占据了另外半边枕头，一个比一个睡得香甜。  
英二看了几眼，轻手轻脚走了出去，又轻手轻脚带着相机回来，记录下卡林斯家里一个普通的早晨。


End file.
